Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices provide information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Additionally, a trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing and production, in particular, it has become possible to consider wearable displays that place a relatively small image display element close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) such that the displayed image fills or nearly fills the user's field of view, and appears as a normal sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.”
Near-eye displays are fundamental components of wearable computers with displays, also sometimes called “head-mounted displays” (HMDs). Emerging and anticipated uses of near-eye displays may advantageously provide seamless use of a wearable computer. However, several challenges may arise as a result of the limited dimensions of the near-eye display, especially when viewing, searching, and/or browsing large amounts of information. Such limited dimensions of the near-eye display may make such uses of the wearable computer burdensome. Therefore, an improvement is desired.